At the present day, an existing reflector fluorescent lamp unit is configured by adopting an energy saving lamp tube around which a conical glass reflection shield is mounted. Such a unit makes use of the convergent action of the glass reflection shield to achieve the object of orientated illumination. Though the unit can solve the problem of poor optical efficiency of a conventional energy saving lamp, it suffers from the poor heat dispersion because both the reflection shield and the electronic ballast are mounted in the housing of the energy saving lamp and the reflection shield is generally made of glass such that the radiation heat of the lamp tube cannot sufficiently dissipate to outside, which seriously shortens the lifespan of the circuit board mounted inside the energy saving lamp, and the reflection shield of such energy saving lamp is prone to damage in use and in the process of transportation.
In the Chinese Utility Model Patent CN2670742 (application number 200320100262.2) issued to the same applicant of the present invention, a compact reflector fluorescent lamp unit having a metallic reflection cup and a plastic casing specifically designed for enhancing the optical efficiency and minimizing the volume thereof is disclosed, wherein the plastic casing integrates with the lamp tube, reflection cup, electronic ballast assembly and lamp base, thereby forming a closely packed and properly assembled compact reflector fluorescent lamp unit in the form of a reflector lamp, but the heat dispersion of the unit is still dissatisfactory. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein in its integrity for reference.